


The Viking's Pleasure

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p>362) Taming His Viking Woman - Michelle Styles<br/>The Sea Queen's Warrior Bride<br/>Legendary shield maiden Katie Derham will marry no woman unless she first defeats her in combat. And in powerful sea queen Natalie Lowe she has finally met her match.<br/>Natalie might have won her lands – and her body – but can Katie welcome a stranger to her bed? The world of fighting is all she knows! But with a wife intent on seducing her new bride perhaps, just this once, Katie will discover that surrender can bring the greatest pleasure of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Combat

The legends of Katie Derham, infamous shield maiden, was well known, she would marry no woman who could not best her in combat. Many had tried and many had died for the pleasure of the fight. 

This time, however, her combatant was the powerful sea queen Natalie Lowe, a woman who walked confidently and spoke softly but wielded a mighty sword. 

Combat began and as the two tussled and fought the bonds were beginning to form, there was an allure in the way Katie's eyes shone like the sea and shared the sea's colors, there is even more allure in the sway of Katie's body as she fights. 

They tussle, they fight and, finally, Katie is unarmed, knelt at Natalie's feet and snarling, angrily. There is heat in the air and yet Natalie knows the real fight is just beginning. She has won the woman's lands and, much as Katie agrees to be married, knowing she must agree, she will fight to stay alone.


	2. Releasing The Past

Natalie can see how Katie fights alone, she knows the woman knows little of love and romance. She had been born and bred to fight, the world of fighting was all she knew, and yet, the way she shivered and moved was naturally beautiful and seductive. 

Katie's misery is clear as she comes to bed that first night, she settles on her side, back to Natalie, and yet Natalie will not leave her side. The feel of Natalie's body around her brings further shivers and, eventually, when she can keep her facade up no longer, she cries, they are not tears of weakness, but of fear. Natalie's hands span over her hips and she is aware Natalie can feel every tiny scar. Natalie moves to turn her to her back, her touch skimming under the woman's, already skimpy, nightwear, the lightness of her touch over her wounds bringing further tears. 

"You need not fear, my viking..."

There is tenderness to Natalie's tone as she leans to kiss the other woman. 

"I do not plan harm...."

There is lightness to the touch, the pressure of Natalie's hands and body over her and against her breasts and hips draws her to arch and, as she finally gives herself over to Natalie's touch, she can feel Natalie's touch soften. 

Fingers slip into her soon enough and she finds herself catching her breath in her throat, a low whine of pain escaping despite herself. Natalie's pace does not stop, although her lips cover her own, soothing her from the pain and bringing her to pleasure. 

Her release, when it hits, is hard and fast and she cries out, unable to stop herself clenching around Natalie's fingers, her sobs soft as she falls back. 

Natalie moves once more, settling at her side and kissing her gently. 

"My viking..."


End file.
